Pumpkin Face (video)/Gallery
Promo Pictures PumpkinFacePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles holding jack-o-lanterns PumpkinFacePromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles holding jack-o-lanterns ScaryGhost!-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony eating bones on toast ScaryGhost!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma ScaryGhost!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon ScaryGhost!-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Scary Ghost!" LittleVampires-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Vampires" LittleVampires-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon as a vampire TheWigglesasVampires.jpg|The Wiggles as vampires ThreeLittlePumpkins-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Three Little Pumpkins" ThreeLittlePumpkins-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in skeleton costumes DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in skeleton costumes DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: "Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture9.jpg|Lachy playing piano DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture12.jpg|Simon DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture13.jpg|Emma in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture14.jpg|Simon playing the air trombone DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture15.jpg|Lachy playing the piano DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture16.jpg|Lachy playing the piano TheFullMoonMelody-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Full Moon Melody" Simon,LachyandMoonshinePearl.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Moonshine Pearl TheFullMoonMelody-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma as Moonshine Pearl TheFullMoonMelody-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles TheFullMoonMelody-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma as Moonshine Pearl Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013PromoPicture.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" SimonandEmmainPumpkinFacePromoPicture.jpg|Simon and Emma HeyBillyBat!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hey, Billy Bat!" HeyBillyBat!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles wearing bat glasses HeyBillyBat!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Maria Field AFriendlyLittleSpider-PromoPicture.jpg|"A Friendly Little Spider" AFriendlyLittleSpider-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony Caio as the Spider AFriendlyLittleSpider-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony Caio as the Spider AFriendlyLittleSpider-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon ZombieFeet-PromoPicture.jpg|"Zombie Feet" ZombieFeet-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Zombie Wiggles and Captain Feathersword ZombieFeet-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Pablo Munaz PatrickandIsabellaasZombies.jpg|Patrick and Isabella as zombies FurryWolfman-PromoPicture.jpg|"Furry Wolfman" FurryWolfman-PromoPicture2.jpg|Nick the Wolf FurryWolfman-PromoPicture3.jpg|Nick the Wolf standing on "Beware of Hedge" sign FurryWolfman-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony as a wolf FurryWolfman-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in dressing room FurryWolfman-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon as the wolf FurryWolfman-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Nick Hutchinson FurryWolfman-PromoPicture7.jpg|Simon and Nick FurryWolfman-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony as wolf IStamp-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Stamp" IStamp-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I Stamp" IStamp-PromoPicture2.jpg|"I Stamp" Lucky,EmminyandDr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Lucky, Emminy and Dr. Johnny Taitz EmminyandDr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Emminy and Dr. Johnny Taitz TrickorTreat-PromoPicture.jpg|"Trick or Treat" TrickorTreat-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TrickorTreat-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TrickorTreat-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain and Dorothy 12196204_10153904927387018_8371187037260047662_n.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in a promo picture TrickorTreat-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon and Emma TrickorTreat-PromoPicture6.jpg|Simon and Emma holding Jack-O-Lantern buckets DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Owl" DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon and Anthony DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon and Anthony DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy and Emma DotheOwl-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Do the Owl" DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Lachy and Emma DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture6.jpg|Lachy sleeping ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Like Scary Nights" ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and the girls ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and the kids HowlingWolf-PromoPicture.jpg|"Howling Wolf" HowlingWolf-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles wearing beards HowlingWolf-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles playing music HowlingWolf-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles behind bush HowlingWolf-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles HowlingWolf-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles HowlingWolf-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles HowlingWolf-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Howling Wolf" MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mumbles The Monster" MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy and Anthony MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma playing the drums MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture5.jpg|Lachy in school MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture7.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Starry Keyboard MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture8.jpg|Mumbles and schoolteacher MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture9.jpg|Mumbles playing Maton guitar MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture10.jpg|Emma playing the drums MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture11.jpg|Mumbles and cameraman MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture13.jpg|Captain Feathersword MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture15.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture16.jpg|Mumbles playing blue Maton electric guitar File:MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture17.jpg|Mumbles and the schoolteacher WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture.jpg|The Other Wiggles WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma the Dove WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy and Emma WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy the Fish WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon holding a fly WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture6.jpg|The girl birds WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture7.jpg|"Who Killed Cock Robin?" WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma as the dove WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture9.jpg|Simon as the rook WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture10.jpg|Lachy as the fish WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture11.jpg|The girls JeffinPumpkinFacePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Caterina the Witch Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh!" Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh!" Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Caterina and the girls Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture6.jpg|Lucia and Maria PumpkinFace(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Pumpkin Face" PumpkinFace(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles PumpkinFace(Song)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon wearing Elvis costume PumpkinFace(Song)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Families carving Jack-O-Lanterns SoundofHalloween-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sound of Halloween" 21432866_10155902628402018_5088072493824506979_n.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture Screenshots TheWigglesinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Wiggles LachyandEmmainPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy and Emma SimonandAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon and Anthony TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesLogoinPumpkinFace.jpeg|The Wiggles Logo Anthony'sTitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony's title Lachy'sTitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy's title Simon'sTitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon's title Emma'sTitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Emma's title Dorothy'sTitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Dorothy's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain's title Wags'TitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Henry's title PumpkinFace-TitleScreen.jpg|Title Card (AUS Version) WigglyHalloweentitlecard.jpeg|Title Card (US Version) ScaryGhost!-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a ghost EmmainPumpkinFace.jpg|Emma CaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonyEatingBonesonToast.jpg|Anthony eating bones on toast CaptainandAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain and Anthony AnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony LachySleepingatManlyBeach.jpg|Lachy sleeping at Manly Beach LachyWakingUpatManlyBeach.jpg|Lachy waking up at Manly Beach LachyatManlyBeach.jpg|Lachy at Manly Beach SimoninPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon SimonandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.png|Simon and Captain Feathersword ScaryGhost!.jpg|"Scary Ghost" LittleVampires.jpg|"Little Vampires" SimonSingingLittleVampires.jpg|Simon as a vampire SimonandLachyasVampires.jpg|Simon and Lachy TheAwakeWigglesinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SimonandAnthonyinAustralia.jpg|Simon and Anthony in Australia LittleVampires-SingAlongWordChorus.jpg|Sing-Along word chorus File:AntonioFieldandRyanTaitz.jpg|Antonio and Ryan File:LuciaField,ElizaandMillieWenham.jpg|Lucia, Eliza and Millie SimonholdingCranberryJuice.jpg|Simon holding cranberry juice ThreeLittlePumpkins-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Three Little Pumpkins" TheReplacementWigglesasThreeLittlePumpkins.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles as pumpkins ThreeLittlePumpkins.jpg|"Three Little Pumpkins" SimonandEmmainPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon and Emma EmmaandFarmerAnthony.jpg|Emma and Farmer Anthony File:FarmerAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Farmer Anthony TheReplacementWigglesinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles File:TheReplacementWigglesandFarmerAnthony.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Farmer Anthony DotheSkeletonSkat!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Do the Skeleton Scat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!-Prologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword LachyPlayingPiano.jpg|Lachy playing piano DotheSkeletonSkat!.png|"Do the Skeleton Scat!" LachySingingDotheSkeletonSkat!.png|Lachy DotheSkeletonSkat!3.png|Emma playing drums DotheSkeletonSkat!4.png|Simon singing DotheSkeletonSkat!5.png|Anthony AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar TheFullMoonMelody-Prologue.jpg|Lachy sleeping and Simon TheFullMoonMelody.jpg|"The Full Moon Melody" LachySingingTheFullMoonMelody.jpg|Lachy singing EmmaasMoonshinePearl.jpg|Emma as Moonshine Pearl LachyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy TheMaleWigglesandMoonshinePearl.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Moonshine Pearl WagsSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Wags singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)1.png|Captain, Simon, and Lachy File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2013.png|Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)3.png|The audience File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)4.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)5.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)6.png|Captain, Lauren, Lachy, Caterina, and Emma File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)7.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)8.png|Captain, Lauren, Lachy, Caterina, Emma, and Simon File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)9.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)10.png|Lauren, Anthony, Emma, Captain, and Caterina File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)11.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)12.png|Anthony, Captain, Lauren, and Simon File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)13.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)14.png|Lauren, Simon, Emma, and Lachy File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)15.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)16.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)17.png|Anthony, Captain, Lauren, Lachy, and Emma File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)18.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)19.png|Captain and Simon File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)20.png|Anthony, Captain, Lauren, Emma, Caterina, and Lachy File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)21.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)22.png|The Wiggles, Captain, Lauren, and Caterina HeyBillyBat!-Prologue.jpg|Emma showing her bat ring Emma'sBatRing.jpg|Emma's bat ring HeyBillyBat!.jpg|"Hey Billy Bat!" EmmaSingingHeyBillyBat!.jpg|Emma singing TheWigglesinClovelly.jpg|The Wiggles in Clovelly MariaFieldinPumpkinFace.jpg|Maria as Billy the Bat SimonandHenryinPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon and Henry AFriendlyLittleSpider-Prologue.jpg|Simon, Henry and a spider decoration AFriendlyLittleSpider-Prologue2.jpg|Simon introducing "A Friendly Little Spider" AnthonyCaio.jpg|Anthony Caio as a spider AFriendlyLittleSpider.jpg|"A Friendly Little Spider" TheZombieWiggles.jpg|The Zombie Wiggles ZombieFeet.png|"Zombie Feet" TheMaleZombieWiggles.png|The Male Zombie Wiggly Humans ZombiesSimonandLachy.jpg|Zombies Simon and Lachy CaptainandSimonasZombies.jpg|Zombies Captain and Simon ZombieCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Zombie Captain Feathersword WagsasZombie.jpg|Wags acting like a zombie LachySingingZombieFeet.jpg|Lachy singing TheZombieWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.png|The Zombie Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Dorothysleepingwhilestanding.png.png|Sleepy Dorothy ZombieEmma.jpg|Zombie Emma EmmaandAnthonyasZombies.jpg|Emma and Anthony as zombies TheOtherZombieWiggles.jpg|The Other Zombie Wiggles PabloMunoz.jpg|Pablo Munoz AnthonyasaZombie.jpg|Anthony as a zombie AnthonyandLachyasZombies.jpg|Anthony and Lachy as zombies DorothyasZombie.jpg|Dorothy acting like a zombie ZombiesLachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Zombies Lachy and Captain Feathersword SimonasaZombie.jpg|Simon as a zombie File:CaptainFeatherswordandPabloMunoz.jpg|Captain and Pablo HenryasZombie.jpg|Henry acting like a zombie WagsandLachyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Wags and Lachy FurryWolfman-Prologue.jpg|Wags and Lachy howling like a wolf TheOtherWigglesandNickHutchinson.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Nick the Wolf FurryWolfman.jpg|"Furry Wolfman" TheOtherWigglesinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:FurryWolfman3.png|Nick and Simon NickHutchinsoninPumpkinFace.jpg|Nick the Wolf IStamp-Prologue.jpg|Wags introducing "I Stamp" EmmainTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Emma IStamp.jpg|"I Stamp" SimonandLachyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon and Lachy EmmaandAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Emma and Anthony AnthonyinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony LachyinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Lachy SimoninTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Simon Emma'sBowShoes.jpg|Emma's bow shoes TheWigglesinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles standing still TheReplacementWigglesinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles File:TrickorTreat-Prologue.jpeg|Lachy, Emma and Dr. Johnny Taitz EmminytheWigglyReporter.jpg|Emminy the Wiggly Reporter Dr.JohnnyTaitzinPumpkinFace.jpg|Dr. Johnny Taitz EmminyholdingLollipops.jpg|Emminy holding lollipops CaptainandDorothyinPumpkinFace.png|Captain and Dorothy WagsinPumpkinFace.jpg|Wags HenryinPumpkinFace.jpg|Henry TrickorTreat.png|"Trick or Treat" File:SimonandEmmaonHalloween.jpg|Simon and Emma on Halloween DorothyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Dorothy File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonHalloween.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Halloween HenryBrushinghisTeeth.jpg|Henry brushing his teeth File:CaptainandSimononHalloween.jpg|Captain and Simon on Halloween File:TrickorTreat2.png|Emma, Simon and Captain DorothyBrushingherTeeth.jpg|Dorothy brushing her teeth WagsBrushinghisTeeth.jpg|Wags brushing his teeth Candy.jpg|Candy DotheOwl-2013Prologue.jpg|Henry introducing "Do the Owl" DotheOwl-2013.jpg|"Do the Owl" SimonandAnthonyinFurryTalesDeletedScene.jpg|Simon and Anthony LachySingingDotheOwl.jpg|Lachy singing EmmaSingingDotheOwl.jpg|Emma singing LachyandEmmaDancing.jpg|Lachy and Emma dancing LachyTwirlingEmma.jpg|Lachy twirling Emma Lachy,EmmaandOwl.jpg|Lachy, Emma and an owl Anthony'sHalloweenPoem.jpg|Anthony reciting Halloween poem Simon'sHalloweenPoem.jpg|Simon reciting Halloween poem CaptainFeathersword'sHalloweenPoem.jpg|Captain Feathersword reciting Halloween poem Lachy'sHalloweenPoem.jpg|Lachy reciting Halloween poem LachySleepinginPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy sleeping ILikeScaryNights-Prologue.jpg|Lachy sleeping and Emma EmmaWakingLachyUp.jpg|Emma waking Lachy up LachyWakingUpinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy waking up Emma'sHalloweenPoem.jpg|Emma reciting Halloween poem EmmaSingingILikeScaryNights.jpg|"I Like Scary Nights" TheMaleWigglesinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Male Wiggles ILikeScaryNights.jpg|Emma and the kids HowlingWolf.png|"Howling Wolf" TheWigglesWearingBeards.png|The Wiggles wearing beards AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitaronClovellyCliffs.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar EmmaPlayingDrumsonClovellyCliffs.jpg|Emma playing drums LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard AnthonyandNickHutchinson.jpg|Anthony and Nick Hutchinson TheWigglesandNickHutchinson.jpg|The Wiggles and Nick Hutchinson SimonPlayingBrownFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Simon playing brown Fender bass guitar AnthonyandMumblestheMonster.jpg|Anthony and Mumbles the Monster File:MumblestheMonster-Prologue.jpeg|Anthony introducing the song "Mumbles the Monster" School.jpg|School EmmaandAnthonyatSchool.jpg|Emma and Anthony TheOtherWigglesatSchool.jpg|The Other Wiggles at school TheOtherWigglyHumansinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans LachyandCaptainFeatherswordatSchool.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandMumblestheMonster.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Mumbles the Monster MumblesFallingDown.jpg|Mumbles falling down SimonasMumblesTheMonster.jpg|"Mumbles the Monster" File:MumblesTheMonster2.png|Mumbles' feet MumblesTheMonster.png|Mumbles in school LachySingingMumblestheMonster.png|Lachy singing MumblesPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Mumbles playing Maton guitar RedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard CaptainFeatherswordPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Starry Keyboard EmmaPlayingDrumsinPumpkinFace.jpg|Emma playing the drums MumblesonMicrophone.jpg|Mumbles on microphone PaulPaddickasTeacher.png|Mumbles graduating TheOtherWigglesandMumblestheMonster.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Mumbles PaulPaddickasCameraman.jpg|Mumbles behind cameraman MumblesonTV.jpg|Mumbles on TV MumblesPlayingDrums.jpg|Mumbles playing the drums WhoKilledCockRobin?-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Who Killed Cock Robin?" WhoKilledCockRobin?.jpg|"Who Killed Cock Robin?" LachyasSparrow.jpg|Lachy as the sparrow SimonandFly.jpg|Simon and a fly TheGirlBirds.jpg|The girl birds LachyasFish.jpg|Lachy as a fish EmmaasBeetle.jpg|Emma as the beetle TheBoyBirds.jpg|The boy birds SimonasRook.jpg|Simon as the rook EmmaasDove.jpg|Emma as the dove AnthonyasWren.jpg|Anthony as wren AnthonyandLachyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheOtherWigglesasHens.jpg|The Other Wiggles as hens AnthonyasBull.jpg|Anthony as the bull EmmaasCockRobin.jpg|Emma as cock robin Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!.jpg|"Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh!" SimonPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Simon playing broom guitar EmmaandCaterinaMetePlayingBroomGuitars.jpg|Emma and Caterina playing broom guitars File:CaterinaMete,LuciaFieldandJessicaKeller.jpg|Caterina, Lucia and Jessica AnthonyPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing broom guitar File:CaterinaMeteandJessicaKeller.jpg|Caterina and Jessica EmmaandCaterinaMete.jpg|Emma and Caterina singing File:JessicaKeller.jpg|Jessica the Witch CaterinaMeteinPumpkinFace.jpg|Caterina the Witch File:MariaField,CaterinaMeteandJessicaKeller.jpg|Maria, Caterina and Jessica LuciaandMariaFieldinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lucia and Maria the witches TheWiggles,JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Wiggles, Jeff and Captain TheMaleWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Jeff Simon,AnthonyandJeffFatt.jpg|Simon, Jeff and Anthony TheReplacementWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Jeff CaterinaPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Caterina playing broom guitar EmmaPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Emma playing broom guitar File:ChantelleAttard.jpg|Chantell PumpkinFace(Song).jpg|"Pumpkin Face" SimonWearingElvisClothes.jpg|Simon wearing Elvis clothes File:SimonSingingPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon singing JackO'Lantern.jpg|Jack O'Lantern File:ChantelleandHelenAttard.jpg|Chantelle and Helen File:PabloandPatrickMunoz.jpg|Pablo and Patrick File:AnthonyandPabloMunoz.jpg|Anthony and Pablo File:SoundOfHalloween5.png|The skeleton File:SoundOfHalloween6.png|Simon writing with a feather pen File:SoundOfHalloween7.png|Simon singing SoundOfHalloween2.png|Lachy TrickorTreatWriting.jpg|Lachy showing a "Trick or Treat" writing File:SoundOfHalloween8.png|"That's the sound of Halloween" CaptainandEmmainPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain and Emma File:SoundOfHalloween9.png|Simon singing the second verse File:SoundOfHalloween10.png|"Halloween" File:SoundOfHalloween11.png|Lachy showing the Trick-or-Treat writing again SoundOfHalloween.png|"Sound of Halloween" JeffinPumpkinFace.jpg|Jeff JeffandAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SoundofHalloween12.png|"So have a happy Halloween" SoundofHalloween13.png|Simon singing the third verse SoundofHalloween14.png|"That's the sound of Halloween" SoundofHalloween15.png|Captain, Lachy and Emma SoundofHalloween16.png|Simon blowing the candle SoundofHalloween17.png|Simon writing on the feather pen again PumpkinFace-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles CaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFaceEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and skeleton Anthony'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Anthony's name in end credits Lachy'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Lachy's name in end credits Simon'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Simon's name in end credits Emma'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Emma's name in end credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Captain's name in end credits Dorothy'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's name in end credits Dorothy'sVoiceinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's voice in end credits Wags'TitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Wags' name in end credits Wags'VoiceinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Wags' voice in end credits Henry'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Henry's name in end credits Henry'sVoiceinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice in end credits PumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|End credits PumpkinFaceCrewCredits.jpg|Crew credits PumpkinFaceMusicianCredits.jpg|Musician credits with Murray and Jeff's names PumpkinFaceSongCredits.jpg|Song credits with Jeff's name PumpkinFaceSongCredits2.jpg|Song credits with the Unforgotten Wiggles' names PumpkinFaceSongCredits3.jpg|Song credits with Jeff's name PumpkinFaceSongCredits4.jpg|Song credits with the Unforgotten Wiggles' names ADB56047-AE0B-489D-9D7A-4A55666A5371.jpeg|Endboard Behind The Scenes Anthony,LachyandMoonshinePearl.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Moonshine Pearl TheFullMoonMelody-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Full Moon Melody" SimonandLachyinPumpkinFace-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Lachy and Simon in "Pumpkin Face: Behind the Scenes" SimoninPumpkinFace-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Simon in "Pumpkin Face: Behind the Scenes" TrickorTreat-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Trick or Treat" AnthonyandLachyinPumpkinFace-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyEatingCandy.jpg|Anthony eating candy Promotional material File:PumpkinFaceTrailer.png|Trailer DVD Packaging PumpkinFace-DVDCover.jpg|Full cover WP_20151029_035.jpg|AUS Disc WigglyHalloween.jpg|US DVD cover (under the title Wiggly Halloween) 20170725_144746.jpg|Inside cover WP_20151029_117.jpg|US Disc PumpkinFace-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|UK iTunes Cover DVD Menu & Previews AUS DVD IMG_6994.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_6995.jpg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) IMG_6992.jpg|Main Menu PumpkinFace-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Do the Skeleton Scat!) PumpkinFace-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Zombie Feet) PumpkinFace-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Song used: Pumpkin Face) PumpkinFace-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Three Little Pumpkins) PumpkinFace-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Mumbles the Monster) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) US DVD Note: All menus are the same as the Australian version, except for the main menu which was changed to reflect the different title. NCircleWarningScreen.jpeg NCircleLogo(2013).png ThefollowingDVDsareavailablefromNCircle(2013).png TakingOff!USTrailer.jpeg MikeTheKnightTrailer.jpeg TheCatInTheHatKnowsAlotAboutChristmas!Trailer.jpeg It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!Advertisement.jpeg PumpkinFace-USDVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: The Sound Of Halloween) NCircleClosingScreen(2014).png|Closing screen Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2013